


wine sips and sleepy eyes

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [8]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, They are engaged actually, Wine, drunk!Newt, i just wanted to write something i hope it's not that bad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Newt drinks the wine in his glass, which now is of a dark color, instantly wrinkling his nose. "I don't like it. Tommy, could you drink it for me?”





	wine sips and sleepy eyes

"Tommy, I'm not very sure about this." Newt plays with the belt while Thomas parks the car.

“Newt, don't worry. You already know my parents, they love you.” Newt watches the place, a huge garden at the house entrance, full of beautiful flowers and a woman with a hat way too big, getting out of a luxury car. Newt wonders why he didn't jump out of the car when he had the chance.

"Yes, but your parents are one thing, your whole family is a completely different one." Newt's cheeks blush, his family was very conservative and they had a hard time showing any sign of affection, so Thomas was an unexpected change in his life, since the boy was totally the opposite, always proud of Newt and wanting to shout it to the world. “What if they don't like me? You know crowds are not my thing.” Thomas turns off the car and goes down, heading to Newt's side, knocking on the window and waiting for the blond to come down. Newt just lowers the window and watches him.

Thomas approaches and places a kiss on the blond's forehead. "Everyone will love you, it's inevitable." Newt laughs and denies, surrendering and getting off the car.

Thomas takes Newt's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Come on, everyone is dying to meet my fiancé."

They were in a small town too colorful, Thomas' grandparents had grown up there, so his family enjoys returning and spending time together at the place when their agendas coincide. Thomas took this weekend to bring Newt with him to formally introduce him to his family as his fiancé.

Thomas' family is terribly rich. That was something that surprised Newt when Thomas first invited him to his parents' house, since the brunet is the humblest person Newt had ever met in his life, when they arrived that day at a house which was bigger than two soccer fields together, the blond thought Thomas was kidding. It wasn't so. They entered the luxurious mansion, and inside met the nicest people Newt could have met. Thomas' mother is a sweet and attentive woman, always with a smile on her face, his father is a pleasant man who always has a story to tell. Apparently Thomas' parents are lawyers, and they are quite good at what they do, which can notice, and Thomas was following their footsteps so they were really proud. When he was there, Newt realized that he had never met such a perfect family, he saw them together and it felt so natural, and that scared him, because he felt he was out of place. Newt's family wouldn't enter the ranking of the ten worst families, and that made him proud, but also not at the top fifty best. He came from a regular family, his mother worked hard and his father too, leaving him alone most of the time, when he turned sixteen his parents decided to separate, clarifying that he was still their only priority and that they loved him. After the awkward event of the divorce, his mother remain single and now lives in a small house in love with gardening, Newt likes to be with her, but he knows that her biggest concern now are her flowers. His father is in his third marriage, and the last time Newt saw him was four years ago, the blond doesn't miss him, talks sporadically with him on the phone, enough to know that if they saw each other it would be to share uncomfortable silences. Although he had a family, and cannot say that he was always alone, he has felt that it was never really one, so when he saw Thomas with his parents, he was afraid, because although he was already accustomed to the affection that the brunet gave him, Newt still had a hard time being affectionate, and seeing the environment in which Thomas had grown made him wonder if the brunet would really be fully happy with him.

After Thomas recognized the look of concern on his face, he spoke with the blond as his parents headed to the garden, convincing him with many kisses and words of encouragement that everything would be fine between them, and it has been that way ever since.

They walk towards the huge house and enter, surrounded by an aura of warm colors and high ceilings, they move down the hall to the living room, Newt observes among a bunch of photos, a six years old Thomas smiling without a tooth, the blond starts laughing instantly.

“Can we keep it?” He asks to his fiancé, some voices interrupt them, shouting Thomas' name and approaching to greet him, the woman Newt saw getting out of the car and a man with flushed cheeks.

"Thomas, what a joy!" The woman hugs him and places a kiss on his cheek. The man greets him with a hug. "I imagine this is the young man we have heard so much about." Everyone focuses on Newt and now his cheeks are very similar to Thomas' uncle. The brunet smiles.

“Yes, he's Newt, my fiancé. Newt, my uncles Lily and Matt.” The woman seems to watch him, and when Newt is about to get nervous about it, she lets out a squeak and runs to hug him, the blond gets a little unbalanced, but tries to return the hug pretty surprised.

"Forgive her, she's very excited about it." Matt comments, extending his hand to squeeze Newt's after the woman takes off from him.

"I'm so happy Thomas is so in love." Newt's cheeks were still red and he just wanted to get out of there, the brunet surrounds his waist with one arm and places a kiss on Newt's forehead. The woman looks at them with a huge smile on her face, and Newt wants to hide. "So lovely."

“The family is already at the festival in the square.” His uncle says. “You can go and have a good time, we will meet at dinner and you can formally introduce Newt to the whole family.”

Thomas nods, taking the blond's hand. "See you later." With this comment they end the conversation.

There is a beautiful blue sky, the festival is much bigger than Newt had thought, there are many food and games stalls for children and adults. The boys are walking among them when they cross with another aunt of Thomas, who carries two small children who jump into Thomas' arms as soon as they see him. The two pairs of eyes look curiously at Newt and give him a smile when Thomas introduces them, placing a kiss on the blond's cheek, his heart softening immediately with the action. The woman who goes with the children has a pleasant sense of humor, her name is Helen and she is a single mother. Newt and Thomas walk with her, heading to the wine tasting they had saw was part of the fair. The children run to the playground, followed by a shout from their mother telling them to be careful.

A lady with red hair and big glasses is the first one in offering them a rose wine. Next to them there is a pair of couples who talk about wines as if they were born for it, and believe that they are the only people on the planet capable of deciding whether a wine is good or not.

“That’s very exciting, isn't it?” Helen comments, watching them. “This couldn't be a wine tasting if there were no pretentious people believing they are experts.” A playful smile is painted on Newt's face.

"It can be fun." The blond speaks. “Look.” Newt begins to make delicate circular movements with the glass, and then places it near his ear, the people next to him look sideways, intrigued. Newt placing a neutral face, seems to ponder and then nods. "Sounds good." This time talks a little louder to be heard around, and then drink a little. "Opulent." Helen starts laughing, while Thomas denies with a smile on his face, placing a kiss on Newt's cheek.

“What was that all about?” Thomas asks, as they move away from the place. "Is being a wine taster another of your many talents?" Newt denies as they keep walking.

“I want to prove a point, wait.” Newt repeats the same action with two more wines, and they laugh when people around them start doing the same. "No one here really knows what they are doing, they just like to pretend they do." Newt drinks the wine in his glass, which now is of a dark color, instantly wrinkling his nose. "I don't like it. Tommy, could you drink it for me?”

Helen leaves them after the third tasting, mentioning that she has to look for her children to make sure they are still in one piece. The two continue advancing, Newt being the one who drinks the wines and Thomas only taking care of him since he knows that Newt doesn't have a good control in terms of alcohol, in another words: He gets drunk very quickly.

“It tastes good.” Newt said, after drinking a white wine. The blond smiles at his fiancé, his eyes fixed on a rosé wine next to them. “Tommy, I don't want this drink anymore. Could you drink it, please?” Newt places a kiss on Thomas' lips, and hands him his drink, trying to take the other one.

"Baby, don't you think you've already drunk too much?" Thomas stands in front of him, and takes Newt's hand, squeezing them, the blond smiles at him lazily.

"I want to try them all." Newt puts a pout on his face, and surrounds Thomas' neck with his arms. The brunet looks at the smile on the face of his fiancé, his bright eyes, realizing that the inevitable had happened, Newt is quite drunk.

The thing about Newt, is that he is a light drinker, with three daisies the blond can reach the clouds, and if anyone knows that, it's Thomas, who had to deal with a drunk Newt on their first date, because the blond tends to drink when he's nervous. That day they ended up at the blond's flat, with Thomas taking care of him while Newt tried hard to not fall asleep, because he also gets sleepy with alcohol, letting Thomas caress his hair, while he told the brunet how his eyes had a special spark, and that he would kiss him if the room stopped spinning. The next day, Newt woke up with the sight of a Thomas sleeping uncomfortably on his sofa, and apologizing billions of times for his behavior. They ended up kissing because the room was no longer spinning, and the brunet took Newt to a second date that same morning.

"I think you've had enough for today." Thomas places a kiss on Newt's forehead, who places his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

“Shit.” Newt tries to get out of the hiding place he has created in Thomas's neck, but his eyes begin to weigh. "Your family."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
